bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yajū Reijingu
~''Baring fangs, ready to strike...a restless predator seeking prey to devour''~Mangetsu20 Yajū Reijingu (野獣レイジング Yajuu reijingu ; Eng Lit Translation, "Raging Beast,") is a member of Mōka Komori's Omega Team within the criminal organization V-14. He serves as their Combat Expert and Tracker, being by far one of the more dangerous both mentally and emotionally of the team. Appearance: Yajū protrays a very tall, lean, and muscular man within his late 30's. Yajū has a rippled muscular body, showing intensive treatment and care to his personal workouts, as well as keeping himself in prime condition for his personal violent nature that demands the best of himself. He tends to hunch slightly in his walk, while occasionallys tanding tall to "puff out his chest" and proclaim his dominance like the Alpha male of a pack, despite his actual position within the Omega Team's V-14 organization. He has a very unique appearance, as he has a large crop of wild unruly hair with a windblown look as its flopped to the left side of his head, often covering part of his left cheek and eye. Beneath his obsidian colored irises are a pair of unique jagged dark blue tattoos that almost appear as tears with barbed ends. On his shoulders, he bears rippling dark blue flames along along his upper torso and upper back while wrapping around his upper arms, while beneath that along his sternum and diaphram is a spiral tattoo. One of Yajū's favorite and most wild attires is that of a ragged black scarf that is tied around his neck, with long white bandages wrapped around his forearms, with violet 'x' emblazoned black gloves wrapped around his hands. Wrapped around his waist is a beige linen cloth overtop a ragged black skirt overtop a violet skirt, all done in a hakama-fitted fashion. He wears nothing on his legs other than a pair of typical samurai sandals. Personality: Yajū is what you could describe as a warrior who finds joy in any act of violence he can commit. Unlike ungodly powerful warriors of the past, such as the infamous Kenpachi Zaraki, who are bored with battles that are beneath himself and only finds joy in battle if he holds himself back so he can savor the fight. Yajū enjoys any kind of battle, whether it be a fist fight brawl, a battle of martial arts and speed, a power fight of inhumanly grand proportions, anything to get that violent edge he craves is enough for Yajū. Despite his hunger for battle, Yajū does have a keen intellect and saavy sense for what goes on in buisness within the underworld, one of the reasons why he was so feared and respected back in Tendan Dākusaido. Recruited for his knack for understanding the underworld, tracking prey, and employing well-honed skills in battle, Yajū does whatever it takes to compelte the mission with flying colors of blood and entrails. Yajū respects his leader, Mōka Komori, immensely, being nearly borderline brotherly protective against anyone who threatens her, despite his knowing of her immense combat prowess and power, going as far as attacking her enemies and those who bully her for not thinking twice about threatening V-14 members. He makes no exception with other members of V-14, as he will employ terrifying displays of violence in order to put them in their place, to let them know his boss is the strongest and no one gets in Omega Team. Yajū respects Soul Reapers by their measure of combat capabilities. If the Soul Reaper has no strength within combat, he finds them nothing more than trash, but if they're capable of holding themselves in combat even if its nothing within his own caliber, then Yajū finds them to be worthy opponents. Synopsis: History: Powers/Abilities: High Spiritual Power: As a member of Omega Team within V-14, Yajū boasts high amounts of Spiritual Power with enough to challenge even the likes of Seireitei Soul Reaper Captains, the likes of the 11th Division and such. Having learned to adapt and create uses for his spirit energy for versatile uses, such as his arcanist talents in manipulating the element of wind along with energy itself, Yajū as become feared within the moniker, "The Wind Reaper," as his use of his scythe coinciding his prowess in using the element of wind proving him a far more dangerous opponent than most would believe, his Spiritual Pressure able to send powerful gusts of winds around his body and for great distances. Kurai Geijutsu Specialist (暗い芸術 Kurai geijutsu ; Eng Lit Translation, "Dark Arts,"): One of the most forbidden, and most ancient forms of arcane magic, Yajū's origin of finding this ability is one of both secret and terror, as he has employed the natural use of Kurai Geijutsu and menacing spiritual power from his own soul. Able to swiftly set up spell after spell, Yajū can outmaneuver even the swiftest of spellcasters and Kido practitioners, making him a deadly opponent on the battlefield. Wind Manipulation: As a arcanist, Yajū has great prowess in manipulating the element of wind and using it for many versatile, uncanny, and practical uses. Some techniques can be as breathtakingly powerful as a microburst or a large twister, or as swift and lightning effecient as condensed wind blades and energy condensed bolts. Coinciding with his scythe, he is able to increase the effectivness of his scythe tactics and close quarters combat. He is even able to manipulate it at close quarters to give him augmented physical abilities. Scythe Mastery: Of any weapon available to Yajū, his scythe is by far one of his most favored weapons of choice. Able to cleave nearly a dozen men with one fell swing of his demonically intimidating tool, Yajū uses his scythe for maximum effectiveness against his opponents for melee purposes, as well as employing its natural and unnatural abilities to his favor. Augmented by wind, he is able to use wind-based attacks and defenses to his better advantage against those who outweigh him in mere swordsmanship and the like. High Endurance: Yajū can take high punishment while surviving wounds that would kill lesser men and mortals. In a sense, his endurance is near comparable to the famed Kenpachi Zaraki when releasing his full power, able to stave off "shadow hilt" Zanpakuto as well as most officer class sealed Zanpakutos on his skin alone without any to little damage. He can withstand severe bleeding and internal traumas that would've phased and incapicated lower class individuals. Swift Reflexes/High Speed: Able to keep up with many practitioners of Shunpo alone, Yajū can move at incredible speeds and react to high velocity attacks, keeping on his toes with many fast moving opponents, able to adapt his speed with their's within a matter of seconds. Heightened Senses: Yajū has, through unknown means, been born with all five senses heightened to a superhuman extent, using these traits in the middle of battle or for work, he has adapted and honed these senses to their maximum capabilities. Yajū can even smell the "emotions" of others around him, making him slightly empathetic towards people, despite his apathetic shell he pulls over his emotions. Incredible Strength: While not physically the strongest of V-14, Yajū retains a high amount of strength. His capability to induce incredibly swift strikes with his scythe shows his strength as well as to push back even the strongest of individuals with simple strikes of his weapon or his body. He's been shown to dent steel with his bare hand and stop boulders with a swift precise kick. Keen Tracker: Yajū was once known to be one of the most feared assassins within Tendan Dākusaido, due to his keen heightened senses and incredible sense of tracking down his targets. Having developed many methods to track opponents, whether in the heat of battle or weeks behind them, Yajū has kept a reputation that can track down targets no matter where they hid, making him a feared predator upon his quarry. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Shi Ryōtekama (死両手鎌 Shi ryoutekama ; Eng Lit Translation, "Death Scythe,"): Yajū's scythe is made of a ancient, corrupted piece of ember which is embedded into a 5 foot long, curved-jagged scythe blade with black borders and steel edges. Yajū has used this weapon with more capability than any Soul Reaper would with a Zanpakuto, having its own residual powers and capabilities. Though its unknown how Yajū procured this weapon, it is said to have only been wielded by the most bloodthirsty and capable warriors through its existence. Behind the scenes/Trivia: -Yajū's appearance is inspired by the hit manga/anime series Fairy Tail's character, Erigor. Quote(s):